Hogar
by quei
Summary: Y es que Rei aún no podía aprenderse la teoría sobre como vivir con Nagisa. /Serie de drabbles.
1. El platillo no hermoso

**Disclaimer:** _ **Free!**_ **es propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni. Los derechos al autor de la imagen.**

 **Aviso:** **Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.**

* * *

" **Comida/Cena"**

 **Número de palabras: 183**

•

•

 **Hogar**

•

•

Miró con cierta duda el platillo, picándolo con el tenedor que sostenía entre sus dedos.

― Definitivamente… Esto no es hermoso ― se quejó cierto peli-azul, apartando el tenedor y ladeando la cabeza, negándose a comer aquello.

Un puchero se formó en aquellos labios que no eran más que una debilidad del otro, y cuando menos lo espero, sintió como aquellos delgados brazos rodeaban su cuello.

― Ah, Rei-chan, cómelo, ¿sí? ― pidió con aquel tono de voz con el que solía convencer al mayor ― Yo mismo lo hice para ti. ― aclaró con orgullo.

Con un gran esfuerzo y bajo la mirada atenta del rubio, probó aquel platillo que no lucía nada apetecible.

Y que tampoco sabía nada bien.

Observó la esperanza teñida en los ojos rosas, y fue cuando sintió una opresión en su pecho.

― Está… rico ― murmuró por lo bajo, recibiendo exclamaciones de alegría y un "¿Ves? Te lo dije, Rei-chan."

Y es que valía la pena por aquellas expresiones tan adorables de Nagisa.

Pero, definitivamente, no debería dejar entrar al rubio de nuevo a la cocina.

•

•


	2. Más tarde

**Disclaimer:** _ **Free!**_ **es propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.**

 **Aviso:** **Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi Swim Club.**

* * *

" **Baño"**

 **Número de palabras: 270**

•

•

 **Hogar**

•

•

Había ocasiones en que se replanteaba si era buena idea vivir con cierto rubio.

Y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

Tenía que ir a la universidad más temprano que de costumbre, pero el rubio se había levantado más temprano… Y se había metido primero a bañar.

El oji-morado desconocía en su totalidad si Nagisa tenía cierto amor al agua a niveles extremos ‒ como cierto _senpai_ suyo ‒ y disfrutaba de estar ahí por un largo rato. O simplemente, tenía obsesión por estar completamente limpio. No lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro es que se tardaba. Y mucho.

Su paciencia resbalaba de su cuerpo como el sudor que le recorría la nuca de nervios por llegar tarde. Daba de vueltas sobre la cama, inquieto; se paraba, escogiendo su ropa para ese día; volvía a acostarse y tal vez tomará un libro para distraerse. Cuando se desesperó a niveles extremos, se levantó y tenía la iniciativa de tocar la puerta y pedir por favor que se apurará.

Fue justo en ese momento que el rubio salía. Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, una simple toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, el cabello alborotado, una sonrisa torpe y unos ojos adormilados.

El rubio abrazó con fuerza al peli-azul, recostando la cabeza sobre su hombro con torpeza.

― Rei-chan~ ― saludó, acariciando lentamente la espalda del mayor ― Ojalá te hubieras metido conmigo, he tenido un baño muy agradable~

Rei conocía perfectamente aquella sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando "accidentalmente" la toalla resbalo por el delicado cuerpo ajeno.

Tendría que pedir disculpas después por haber llegado incluso más tarde de lo normal.

•

•


	3. Helado para recompensar

**Disclaimer:** _ **Free!**_ **es propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.**

 **Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi Swim Club.**

* * *

" **Tareas domésticas"**

 **Número de palabras: 261**

•

•

 **Hogar**

•

•

Si había algo que Nagisa detestaba era hacer la limpieza.

Y más, si era un "castigo" impuesto por cierto peli-azul.

― ¡Pero Rei-chan! ― se quejó por incontable vez el rubio, a la par que acomodaba todos los platos en su lugar ― ¡Ya no quiero hacer nada!

No sabía cuándo era que sus encantos dejaban de funcionar en el otro.

― Así aprenderás a no utilizar cosas no hermosas como separador de libros ― replicó por incontable vez el otro.

― ¡Tan sólo fue una pequeña cuchara! ― contestó el otro en algún punto de la limpieza de la habitación.

― ¡Eso no es hermoso y mucho menos ordenado!

Fue entonces cuando dejó de intentar librarse del castigo, y con un puchero en sus labios, terminó por resignarse y terminar el aseo de su departamento.

Estiró los brazos al llegar al sofá, una vez terminada la limpieza y que el lugar quedase casi limpio.

― Ah~ ― se recostó en el regazo del otro, rodeando la cintura del otro con sus brazos ― ¡podría dormir mil años por lo cansado que estoy!

Y ante la vista de un cansado Nagisa, Rei sintió que tal vez fue incorrecto aquel método de demostrar que la limpieza era cansada y que ambos debían poner de su parte.

― ¿Te… te parece ir por helado? ― murmuró cierto peli-azul en un tono que pretendía ser casual.

Las energías supuestamente perdidas regresaron con aquella simple propuesta.

― ¡Qué esperamos! ― exclamó y antes de que el peli-azul se percatará, ya estaban fuera de su departamento.

•

•


	4. El ave y la temible serpiente

**Disclaimer:** _ **Free!**_ **es propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.**

 **Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi Swim Club.**

* * *

" **Mascota"**

 **Número de palabras: 246**

•

•

 **Hogar**

•

•

― ¡Apresúrate, Rei-chan! ― se quejó/pidió el rubio, a la vez que entraba al refugio de animales con una sonrisa amplia y los ojos brillosos.

Por décima vez en la mañana, el peli-azul acomodó sus lentes y la bufanda que cubría su cuello resbaló una vez más.

La campana tintineó cuando el más alto entró, para encontrarse con un rubio brincando y con una de las sonrisas más amplias que había visto.

― ¡Pero mira qué lindo gatito! ¡Ou, que tierno perrito! ¡Mira los colores de esa ave, Rei-chan! ¿No te parece temible esa serpiente? ¡Mira, Rei-chan, los ratones parecen estar jugando!

Rei no pudo evitar pensar que era un niño en dulcería.

― ¡Rei-chan! ¿Al final cuál nos llevaremos? ― preguntó una vez que había dejado de brincotear por todo el establecimiento, colgándose del cuello del mayor.

Había que aclarar que el peli-azul no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de tener una mascota si apenas podían mantener su casa ‒ debía admitir que estaba sorprendido que aún no destruían la casa ‒.

― ¿Te parece un perro? Son muy bonitos… ― musitó con emoción Nagisa, viendo un pequeño cachorro que le había llamado la atención desde que lo vio.

― No creo que sea buena idea… ¿Qué tal un ave, Nagisa-kun?

― ¿Y un gato?

― ¿El ave?

― ¡La serpiente!

Terminaron por llevarse un pequeño hámster, que entraba dentro las expectativas de lo hermoso de Rei y lo bonito y adorable de Nagisa.

•

•


	5. La prenda perdida

**Disclaimer:** _ **Free!**_ **es propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.**

 **Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi Swim Club.**

* * *

" **Cambio de ropa"**

 **Número de palabras: 197**

•

•

 **Hogar**

•

•

Nagisa se permitía ser un poco descuidado con Rei. Creía que sin importar donde dejará su ropa, el peli-azul siempre la encontraría.

Pero a veces aquellos _descuidos_ tenían un límite.

Con un sonrojo hasta las orejas, caminó por toda la estancia hasta llegar al baño, donde el rubio se lavaba con tranquilidad los dientes con una camiseta del más alto.

Rei Ryugazaki podía confundirse con un tomate de lo sonrojado que estaba.

― Nagisa-kun… ― llamó, haciendo que el rubio ladeara la cabeza para verle.

Entre su mano, sostenía un bóxer que mantenía considerablemente alejado de su cuerpo.

― ¡Rei-chan, lo has encontrado! ¡Lo he buscado toda le semana sin éxito alguno! ― dejó el cepillo de lado para lanzarse a los brazos del otro, sin tomar la prenda.

El más alto se percató que tan solo una prenda cubría el cuerpo de Hazuki.

― Nagisa-kun… Deberías ponerte algo más que eso…

― ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? ¿No es _hermoso?_

― No es eso, pero…

― ¡Oh, bueno, no importa! ― tomó el bóxer que el otro sostenía y sin ninguna delicadeza, se lo puso como pudo.

― ¿Así esta mucho…? ¡Rei-chan, pero mira lo sonrojado que estas!

•

•


	6. Hogar

**Disclaimer:** _ **Free!**_ **es propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.**

 **Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi Swim Club.**

* * *

" **Dormir juntos"**

 **Número de palabras: 165**

•

•

 **Hogar**

•

•

A Rei le gustaría poder compartir de aquella manera la cama todos los días.

El invierno pronto llegaría a su fin y la primera se abriría paso.

Pero aquello no impedía que cada noche sintiera frío.

Y un revoltoso rubio le abrazará.

Sería como cada noche que podían estar así.

De improviso, tomándolo con la baja guardia.

Pero la sensación era muy agradable.

Porque entre tantas cobijas, unos brazos podían llegarle a calentar más que otro cobertor.

Una cabeza se posaría en su hombro, provocando cosquillas en la unión de éste y el cuello.

Una respiración tranquila le indicaría que probablemente ya el menor estuviera dormido.

El sonido de una rueda giratoria le indicaría que había pasado en vela la mayoría de la noche tan solo para estar atento a cada rasgo y movimiento de un rubio.

Y un breve susurro de una voz que sonaba un poco más aguda de lo normal que decía "Buenos días, Rei-chan" le hacían saber que estaba en su _hogar._

•

•

 _Con esto termino mi asqueroso trabajo que dije llamar reigisa: con un Nagisa ― muy Ooc ― y unas escenas que Rei calificaría como nada hermosas._

 _Muchas gracias por leer esta cosa._

 _r, xx._


End file.
